


红隙—la vermeillette fente

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: When Dybala found something far beyond his imagination about his new fantastic teammate...Cris will sure lead him to the truth,no matter whether the trurh was full of tears or not.





	1. Chapter 1

红隙 第一章

Cristiano到20岁时还没有分化。

他的兄弟、朋友、队友，他的一切的同龄人都已经拥有了自己的第二性别和独一无二的烙印，他们中的那些alpha和omega定期迎来信息素的蒸腾，青年人会用红笔在日历上把这段日子圈出来，好像迎接什么重大的节日。他们拥有了那种狂热的性欲，半是新奇半是激动地珍视着挥霍他们青涩的欲望。在任何一个青少年社区，避孕工具的销量曲线都是随着分化人数上扬的。

而报社危言耸听的禁欲派作者则会在专栏里大肆地给出感官意味浓郁的描写：

“……信息素就像这群年轻野兽的第二个性器官，而且漂浮在空中无处不在。他们排斥抑制剂，认定自己的自控能力超凡脱俗，直接的后果就是任何分化后的青年聚会都弥漫着一股滥交的弭乱气息。父母对于这一年龄阶段的性冲动几乎束手无措，只能采取禁足和避孕教育，可惜这并不能阻止一群脑袋发热的alpha和omega在你能想到的任何地方野猫般苟合……大小诊所的清楚临时标记和流产手术额飞涨——尽管他们最应该推崇的是腺体阉割手术。”

在这些头脑发昏的年轻人中，唯一还算正常的就是那些beta了，他们大都被自己不够特殊的事实打击的够呛，整个假期都在郁郁寡欢。但cris——Cristiano Ronaldo，住在英国的红魔七号，一个20岁的年轻运动员，仍然没有分化出他的第二性别。Alpha成结的腺体，beta过滤信息素的器官，omega的生殖腔，这三套性征器官蛰伏在他的体内，还像他13、4岁时一样安静地萎缩着。

Cris本人并不在意这个事实，实际上，他很享受自己没有分化的身体。他不像那些beta什么都闻不到，他能闻见，虽然那些气味对他毫无影响。他同样喜欢做爱，女人，男人，alpha，beta，omega，他乐于参与到性爱中去，有时甚至只是因为好奇别人的信息素的味道。最令他印象深刻的是一个深色皮肤，文质彬彬，身材瘦削的男性omega，当他们上床时，当cris捅进他的身体时，这个可怜的omega尖叫了一声，信息素的气息充满了房间：他是葡萄牙一种知名肉酱的味道，这让cris伏在他身上笑得半死，omega愤怒地把枕头砸向他（“你他妈说好不会笑我的！”），cris笑得连道歉都说不利索。

没有分化使他更加自由，他不会标记别人，也不会被人标记，他用他生而具有的体感享受着原始而粗糙的快感。

但是，Ferguson让他去做个详细点的检查。

“拜托！”Cris抱怨着，“就算我没有分化成alpha，我也会是最好的，我发誓！”

“不是因为这个，”Ferguson轻声说，“是因为你就像是我的孩子。”

他不能拒绝这个。这就是为什么他很快出现在了私人诊疗室里。

坐在他对面的中年医生是他的球迷，beta，从他进来的第一秒开始就浑身哆嗦，这让Cris感到一丝不自在。

“你好，你好，Cris，你好……”医生说，“哦，你的三套器官非常健康，非常。我还给你做了个激素水平检测——免费的性别预测，前年在柳叶刀上还有关于它的准确性的几篇联名论文——你会分化成一个alpha，或许是明天，或许是明年，只要你想。”

“或许一辈子都不呢？”Cris说。

“当然也有可能。”医生儒雅的脸在眼镜后迎来了一阵神经性的抽搐，“医学上我们把这种症状叫做‘分化延迟’，文学的别称是‘伊甸园综合征’：已发现的部分文献中认为亚当和夏娃在被驱逐后分化了第二性，神让他们怀孕，他们的子在泥土中行走。很难说这是一种生理现象还是心理问题——你不想分化，是不是？”

“或许吧。”Cris回答得模棱两可。

“你的心态和一些异常性癖者很相似。他们中的一些格外偏好分化延迟者，认为他们萎缩的器官透着一种甜美的纯真和圣洁的性吸引力。一种奇异的慕残倾向或是宗教诉求。曾经有一个案例，一个男性的分化延迟者，被他的三个alpha朋友轮奸后，他的后颈，那个未发育的腺体所在，那个地方，被用一把磨得很尖的银刀割了一个倒十字——”

“医生，”Cristiano冷冷地打断了他，“如果你再这么情绪亢奋我就走了。请你他妈说点符合职业的话。”

“我很抱歉——很抱歉，我的——哦，Cris……”医生的嘴唇蠕动着，他的目光舔遍了Cris的每一寸皮肤，“别这么看我：这双金铁交加、冷若冰霜的明珠……你比录像上看起来还要迷人。好吧，Cris，你要接受激素催化治疗吗？不过我建议不要，这会对你分化后的信息素造成影响，可能会有发情期混乱的影响。你只要等待、等待、等待。”

“不用了。”Cris站起身来，“向俱乐部结账。再见，医生。”

他头也不回地离开，脑子里只有一句话。

“操，”Cris阴郁地想，“希望他们下次给我找个没这么疯的医生。”

然而，直到Cris转会皇马，他仍然没有分化。

————————————————————————————

Dybala推开门时，Cristiano裸着上身斜坐在一边，脚搁在长椅上，曲着腰系鞋带。

“嗨，Cris，”Dybala说，他的语气中透着一种强烈的无法掩饰的兴奋，说老实话，他开始完全没想过这个问题，他点赞了那条ins，不过从没想过这会成真——皇马，皇家马德里的Cristiano，伯纳乌的国王，现在属于他们了——而他和他成为了队友。Cris，尤文的Cris，就在他的面前，两臂的距离，他就在那里，比从前任何时候都让人目眩神迷。

Cristiano慢慢地冲他望了一眼，慢半拍地笑了笑：“你好。”

“我——我来，呃，我想和你，嗯，说说话，”Dybala说，磕磕巴巴的，他那张极其英俊而锐利的脸显出一些局促来，“我的意思是，我们现在是队友了，是吧，Cris？”

“别这么紧张，男孩。”Cris语气轻松地说，“随便说说，放轻松。”

他放松了身体，半躺在长椅上，他结实优美的腹和胸膛像水流一样随动作舒展地起伏，Cris的胳膊屈着，肘撑在身边，上半身微微抬起，锁骨因为肩背肌肉的轻微向后拉扯而格外突出，如一对羽翼朝两侧延展。年长者叹了一口气，向后仰起头，下巴到喉结懒散地呈现出勾人亲吻的弧线。

“嗯……”Dybala绞尽脑汁，“你的官方资料上说你是beta？”

“传统开头。”Cris评价，声音有些含糊，“你的资料上也是这么写的。运动员都是这么写的，alpha都说我从不认为性别给我带来了优势，beta都说为自己的性别感到骄傲，omega——哦，足坛没有omega。”

Dybala，这个直觉敏锐的年轻人感到Cris并不算高兴：“呃，我不知道别人是怎么想的。但是你一定是值得骄傲的——我的意思是，你那么优秀！你……嗯，你简直是不可思议。”他语气刻意地带着一点鼓舞的成分，“那个倒勾——哇哦，我没有夸张，它完全值得一个最佳进球！虽然是对着我们的球门，现在也是你的了！Cris！”

Cris坐直了身体，没有立即回答。

他随手抓过扔在一边的上衣，套在自己身上，站起身轻跳了一下，他抓了抓头发，最后才看向Dybala，脸上没什么表情。

“谢谢你，”他语气平静，“不过我从不为自己的性别骄傲，事实上，任何性别的人都应该为他们拥有我而骄傲。”

“抱歉Cris，你是不是误会了什么？我的意思是虽然你是beta——不对，天哪我没这个意思，我也是beta啊——我是说，”Dybala确定了，Cris的确是心情不佳，“我是说，你是超凡脱俗的，无论你是alpha还是beta，你就是你。”

Cristiano盯着他那双眼睛看了很久，Dybala不安地看向年长的男人的目光——他略下垂的眼角的形态和他垂眸时投下的睫毛，自然地营造出一种神秘不可捉摸的姿态。突然，Cris扬起嘴角笑了笑，他的脸附了下来，Dybala先感到了他温热的唇，然后才感到他的手指捧住了自己的脸，最后他才意识到——

Cristiano Ronaldo在吻他。

他不知道自己有没有伸舌头，他的大脑一片空白。等他反应过来，他发觉自己死死搂着Cris，疯狂地贴着他的嘴唇喃喃絮语：

“上帝啊，Cris，Cris，你真是……”

Cris用气声笑了，听起来似乎有些嘲弄或是单纯的愉快。他毫不留恋地推开比他矮上一些的Dybala，随口说了句什么，头也不回地走了。

Dybala呆呆地站着，过了好久才突然醒悟那是什么：

“如果我是omega呢，男孩？”

 

TBC


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不挑战lof了

迪罗

 

Dybala走进房间时，正在忙的工作人员吓了一跳。

“天哪，你怎么了？”他语气惊恐。

“……我没睡好。”Dybala有气无力地说，“Cris在吗？”

“他在更衣室。”工作人员扬了扬下巴，“注意休息，别太累了——联赛就要开始了，加油！”

Dybala真心实意地笑了，冲工作人员点了点头，迈步走进了更衣室。Cristiano就站在那儿，正擦着自己湿淋淋的头发。

“早上好，Cris！”Dybala逼上前去，“我想和你谈谈。”

Cris转过脸来，随即震惊不已地盯着他的脸：“操，你看上去像刚从坟墓里被挖出来的——你怎么回事？”

“呃，”Dybala尴尬地撸了一把头发，“我没睡好。”

Cris冲他露出一个有些暧昧的成熟笑容：“因为我吻你了？”

“Cris！——不，当然不！”他慌乱地反驳，险些被自己的口水呛死，盯着Cris唇角的弧度，脑子里突然不受控地回忆起了那个——是的，吻……“是因为你说的话。”

他偷偷觑了一眼Cris，他看起来心情不错。

“我……我在网上搜索了你的性别。”Dybala整理着自己因为紧张快要麻木的舌头，“在06年之前，曼联的官方资料上是不公布你的性别的，直到06年冬天，官方宣布你是beta。但是……但是我又仔细地找了找，官宣前三个月，英国有一份小型报纸刊登了一则新闻——是你的私人体检报告，激素预测，结果是你是还没有分化的alpha。这没有引起什么讨论，这份报纸现在还在发行。但我查了这份报纸的所有人，06年之后就一直是——”

“Mendez，”Cris接口，“按我自己的建议，我一直要求Mendez彻底解决这件事，不过他的理论是过度用力反而让人怀疑，轻描淡写才是最佳选择。或许他说的有道理，不过如果按我说的办，你就什么也查不到了。”

“这是不是说……”

“是真的，至少在当时是。我曾患有分化延迟，这是我在05年做的检查。”Cris把毛巾扔在椅子上，拿起水杯，“或许你不太清楚，男孩，不要太相信球坛各个球员的公开性别信息。我们要考虑个人形象和场外代言商的观感，比方说我，当时我们都相信我总有一天会分化成alpha，但我们都知道最好是宣布我是beta，因为我太张扬——这是当时联系我的某位商人说的——如果我是alpha，很可能会引起一些omega和beta的反感。”

Dybala瞠目结舌，说不出话。

“但这……这无法解释……”他努力找回话题，“我们都知道激素提前检查从不出错。”

Cris像被逗笑了。

“是的，检查从不出错。”他说，“但人生会出错。”

“你认为你的分化是错误的？Cris，我得说，我不知道你是不是真的是——呃，omega。但即使是那又怎样呢！”Dybala有些激动地上前一步，“——你就是你！Cris，你是最明亮的。”

这时的Cristiano看向他，眼睛里的一切情绪都濛濛的，像是多年以前英国伦敦湿重的雨云：“不要说这些漂亮话。”他的眉平静地皱蹙成一片淡淡的阴沉，“我很清楚自己有多出色——我配的上属于我的一切——但，我讨厌被人控制，我讨厌事情超出掌控，我讨厌被误解，我讨厌他人他物让我失望：我憎恨耻辱。”

 

————————————————————————————

 

他醒了。

Cristiano迟缓地抬起酸疼的手，一把扯下了蒙在眼睛上皱巴巴的丝绸领带。

反绑了一晚的手腕失去了平日的灵巧，像非生物的树脂关节一样痛苦地咯咯动着，浑身还残余着那种恐怖的感觉，像是化开了，人变成了一摊糖水。Cris有些失焦的眼睛茫然地看着惨白的天花板，他的小腹还在抽搐着胀痛，腿根的筋肉无意识地痉挛，他努力爬了起来，小声地呻吟。

他检查着自己的身体。

小腹和腿间都是一些零碎的淤青和齿痕，在他的腿根和会阴部有一些被汗水和干涸精液弄污的黑色记号笔字迹。勉强可以辨认出“世界最佳”“伯纳乌国王”一类的字样。

他的肩膀和锁骨疼得要命，可能是拉伤或是挫伤。他他妈不想想这些，Cris勉勉强强地回忆起了一些片段——该死的片段，他还记得他被攥住左肩又一次压回床上，他当时已经叫不出声，笔尖扎在他的锁骨下方，像尖刀一样划刻着什么：

Cris感到一阵强烈的恶心。他身上黏得要命，干的汗和精液，润滑剂和他妈的油墨——他想吐，他的腹酸胀疼痛，一阵阵的，他不明白怎么会这么疼，好像被人劈开了——

他全想起来了。

Cris几乎是从床上跌下来的，他的腿仍没什么力气，这让他摔在地板上，像散架的人形玩偶。他用膝盖、肘、小臂撑了好几次才终于扶着墙壁站了起来。

他扫了一眼房间：普通的旅馆房间，就是他定的那间，他的行李扔在床脚，一本体育杂志摊在地上，里面夹着一个用过的安全套。Cris扶着自己走向卫生间，以及卫生间的那面镜子。

他以为自己做好了准备，但他没想过这个。他的眼角红得像某种充溢着血一样汁液的细小果实，他的唇边有一处擦伤，他的头发被精液打湿，而且他终于知道他的锁骨上写了什么了——Cristiano Ronaldo，他的名字被龙飞凤舞地签在他的锁骨下方，仿佛一个丑陋的烙印。

Cristiano的小腹还在痛。他知道不是因为那些在欲望中失控的施虐者留下的泄欲性的淤青，而是因为更深处，更深的地方，他的肉中，他看不见却知道它存在的，那个萎缩的生育器官，那伤口，那神秘的下地狱的入口，那美妙仙境的窄门，那蜜壶，那道红隙，la vermeillette fente，可怜地、淫荡地、被迫地张开，还维系着被人强行肏开的那一瞬间扭曲而绝望的翕动的样子。

在这一刻，赤身裸体地站在镜子前的Cristiano  Ronaldo比起绝望，更多地感到愤怒和作呕。房间里空调打得很低，他扶住自己的小臂，心口一点一点变得冰冷。

他知道一切都被改变了，而他站在风涛浪尖，别无选择地承受一切的事物——丑陋和恶心的真实。

 

————————————————————————————

 

“我希望知道……”Dybala说，“我希望知道。”

Cris笑了：“为什么呢？我为什么要告诉你？”他说，“你跟我并不熟悉，是因为好奇吗？我们甚至才刚当了没几天的队友。”

“因为——”

Dybala的声音堵在喉咙里。

他看着Cris的脸，脸突然发热，他感到Cris的视线那么得灼热和游刃有余，让他准备的说辞无法出口，他为什么因为一句话一个吻辗转反侧难以入睡，他为什么大半夜抽丝剥茧地搜索那些纸媒时代末尾的老新闻，他为什么走到他面前抬头看他深邃的眼？

“……我不知道。”Dybala说，“我只是想了解你，接近你，我想和你说话。”

他的英俊锐利的脸红了。

Cristiano凝视着这个青年。

葡萄牙人过了很久才伸出手，拍了下Dybala的肩膀：“如果你回答我一个问题，我就给你一个线索。”

Dybala惊诧地看向他，忙不迭地点点头。

“说老实话，”Cris说，“你昨晚自慰的时候有想象我吻你吗？”

Dybala愣了三四秒钟，发出了一声崩溃的小声惨叫。

“回答我。”

青年痛苦地用发软的手背遮住眼睛，破罐子破摔地回答了这个问题：“操，是的，你赢了，我在想你，操，我自慰的时候一直在想你。”

葡萄牙球星大笑起来，他不由分说地扯着青年的头发，在他还遮着自己那双明亮眼睛时第二次深吻上Dybala的双唇。Cris舌技术娴熟地挑逗着他的欲望，这个吻像白藓一样馥郁勾人。

“那么今晚继续想我吧。”他凉薄而高高在上的吻似乎说着这句话。当他们分开的那个瞬间，Cristiano贴着他颤抖的唇，如咬着一寸寸骨血，从揉碎了的陈年往事中吐出尤带血腥的一个词语：

“圣叶。”

他离开更衣室，这次也没有回头看上一眼。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“……信息素是什么？它是我们被逐出伊甸园时受到的惩罚，用自己的部分神性交换了兽性，是我们的兽性之阀，是欲望，是失控。我见过太多太多优秀杰出的alpha和omega，仅仅因为一次发情期紊乱就万劫不复。今天的世界犹如一张大网，每个深陷其中的蛇阱猎物都战战兢兢地把自己的人生构筑在这纤弱的蛛丝之上，尽管信息素让它们不堪一击，尤为脆弱。”

“但是，在逐出伊甸园之前的亚当和夏娃，他们吃下了禁果，那种泛灵的空虚神性消弭之后，就开始寻找遮羞的树叶——廉耻感，这就是人性的诞生，伟大的时刻，也是‘圣叶’名字的由来。是的，信息素会让我们沦为野兽，但人的价值在于理性的思考与规避，我们所有的目的都在于弘扬人性的独一无二的高大。”

“‘圣叶’不同于市面上任何一款信息素，它可以完完全全地隔绝束缚住你的信息素，情绪、心理、他人的激素都将失去它们邪恶的魔力。”

“剥除兽性，让人性更加伟大。”

Dybala一手撑着下巴，看着男人在十几年前画质糟糕的视屏中滔滔不绝，忍不住瞟了一眼新闻标题。

【‘圣叶’丑闻——失去兽性我们失去什么？】

他的鼠标下滑到下一个播放键，这是一段属于一个女人的录音。

“我不想过多描述那件事，但是为了公共的利益，为了更多人的权益，我不得不这么说——我怀疑‘圣叶’究竟有没有进行过临床人体试验。

那是一场意外，也是我选择起诉这家医药公司的缘起。我有一个十五岁的女儿，还没有分化。我把‘圣叶’倒在玻璃杯里搁在桌上，很显然她以为这是饮料，于是一饮而尽。刚开始我并不担心，因为我们都知道未分化的人服用抑制剂毫无影响——就像喝水。但是那天过了十分钟，她躺在长沙发上叫我‘妈妈，求你，过来，天哪，我动不了’，我去看她。她告诉我‘天哪，我像化了，我想动，但是我的身体像是被上帝接管了！’，我甚至以为她中风了，我像个疯子一样拍打她的膝盖‘甜心，甜心！你感觉的到吗？’，她痛哭着‘我有感觉，我就是动不了！’——这让我心碎，过了十个小时她才终于开始移动……”

Dybala关掉了网页。

“圣叶”是某家英国医药公司在03年推出的抑制剂，不过很可惜的是，明显它的前期试验做的并不充分，在它上市后没多久人们就发现它可怕的副作用。一切未分化者在服用‘圣叶’后会失去对身体的控制能力，即便他们还能思考，说话，感觉。发作时间一般在十小时左右，机理不明。这让‘“圣叶”在一个月后被全面撤回。

Dybala思索着这一切。

他脑子里隐隐约约有个猜想，但他不敢肯定。

“不管怎样，”他告诉自己，“能接触到这药的人不多——或许我可以从‘圣叶’的研发组人员入手。”

他快速地调出那份名单，开始一个个搜索人名。

他在搜索了十个后停下了手指。

屏幕上是一个平凡无奇，长相儒雅的男性beta，戴一副眼镜。 他是‘圣叶’的核心研发人员之一，名校毕业，但让Dybala在意的是另一件事——他是唯一一个在‘圣叶’事件后被公司辞退的相关人员。

他花十分钟浏览了整份名单，确定这是真的——这个男人是唯一的。

“这其中肯定有原因。”Dybala心想。

他在输入框输入了这个男人的名字——感谢网络。

————————————————————————

Cris睁开眼睛时什么都看不见。

他只记得自己从地下停车场走进电梯，电梯合上门的最后一秒，一个戴着口罩，帽檐压得很低的女人冲了进来。

Cristiano没什么特殊的感觉，虽然他觉得这位女士对皇马七号的态度过于冷漠和无动于衷了。

电梯上升。

Cris突然闻到一股乙醚的气息，他很快失去了意识。

Cris什么都看不见。

他突然意识到自己正赤身裸体地躺在一张床上，眼睛上蒙着什么，双手被反绑在身后。他试图坐起来，这个尝试让他头皮发麻——

他几乎动不了。

一种诡异的感觉，就像精神和肉体遭到割裂。他的头脑已经完全清醒，叫嚣着催促他赶紧摆脱这种不妙的处境，但他的四肢和身体就像化成了一摊糖水，并不疼痛，只是自顾自地懒倦地打开着，表现出违背主人意愿的温顺。

“你醒了，Cris。”

Cris试图转向那个方向。

“你有什么目的？”他问，“如果你是想和我做爱，可以直说。我建议你放开我，这会让我选择起诉你。”

“你会吗？”冷冰冰的手指流连在他的脸颊，锁骨，胸膛，小腹，最终像摆弄玩偶一样打开了他的双腿。“在法官面前，在陪审团面前，在媒体面前，在你全球的球迷面前，好好描述你与我的今晚？”

Cristiano深吸一口气。

男人握住了他的阴茎。

“你知道那个实验吗，Cris？在一个做梦的人手臂上按上一块凉玻璃，同时附在他耳边像夜魔一样蛊惑‘这是一块罪恶的烙铁’，他的手臂上会出现烫伤。这就是潜意识的力量。为什么beta的器官会让他们什么都闻不到？即便他们不会因为信息素发情？因为信息素不真实存在，但你的信息素感知器官认为它是真实的。你思即为真。你知道那个女人是谁吗？她是一个可怜的omega，渴望组建家庭，但她的信息素是麻醉剂的味道——可怜人，她在未分化前被自己的牙医猥亵了。她的信息素让每一个和她上床的alpha昏迷，也同样对你适用——一切都这么顺利，真让人高兴。”

“操，”Cris开始在他冰冷的指下发抖，“你个疯子，你他妈到底是谁？”

男人叹了一口气。

“你完全记不得我了，是不是。”他玩弄着Cris的阴茎和会阴部，“即便你这么无情，我还是要告诉你——你比录像中还要迷人。”

他松开手，Cris仰起头，在被单里大口喘气，下身勃起。

“……也比我想象的淫荡。”

————————————————————————

“哇哦。”Dybala对着屏幕陷入了深思。

这个男人有先例，他曾在这一年的上半年给他的一名女性omega病患开出过有成瘾性的药物。

可这会和Cris有什么关系呢？

Dybala想不通，他躺在床上，看着天花板发呆。

他突然想起了那个吻。

Dybala侧过身，咬着嘴唇。

他有反应了。

“好吧。”他把手伸进裤子。

他想象那个吻，那个缠绵的吻，Cris挑逗着他的舌，他的齿，Cris的睫毛轻柔地梦一样地颤抖着，他的手指按在他的胸口，摄住他的心跳，他的全部。他想象这个吻滑到他的喉结，他的心口，他的耻骨，他的阴茎。Dybala闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇。

这个吻。

Cristiano的吻。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

迪罗

 

Dybala那晚睡的很熟，但却做了很多模模糊糊的梦。

他梦见自己走在一条细细的河流边，他的头发湿淋淋地贴在额头上，他左右张望，寻找着什么。

然后他突然看见一只猎豹——一只伤痕累累的猎豹。

它的脊背带着一点优雅的残酷美感，一点弯曲让那线条更加迷人，它的利齿和爪无不彰显着它的凶猛和强大。

可它的的确确是伤痕累累的。

它的腹部和腿上俱是疤痕，慢慢地趟入河水。

Dybala看着这头美丽的野兽走进冰冷的河水，垂着骄傲的头颅，注视着死寂的水波。他知道它不该如此，它应该像飓风刮过原野，用它那对最锋利最高傲的武器-——它的爪收割软弱者的魂灵。

它看上去很悲哀。

Dybala梦见自己走进河流。

粼粼的水波荡过他的脚踝，然后是膝盖和髋骨，他赤裸着，如本初的原始的泛灵存在，他深入那河水。

水很冷，但他搂住了猎豹的颈。

Dybala亲吻着豹的耳，他跪在河心，水流齐平在他的下颌。他圈住猎豹的身体，它的性器贴在腹部，他的手指抚摸着它的腹部。

“罪恶。”

他恍惚间听到这句话，于是他牵引着他的猎豹上岸。

一把银质的尖头十字架出现在他的手中。

猎豹侧卧在地上。

它的眼神既温顺，又抗拒。

Dybala把十字架刺入豹的腹。

没有血，涌出来的是粘腻的、乳色的……男人们的那种液体。

豹没有出声。

Dybala破开了它的腹腔，伤口很小，那些污浊的精液很快流尽后，只剩下一条鲜红的缝隙。

他赤裸着。  
——————————————————————  
Dybala醒来时是凌晨三点，睡眼惺忪，下身勃起。

他在床上翻了个身，握住阴茎开始手淫。

他想象自己的指间圈出的空间是高热的穴，他想象自己的阴茎顶入一条狭窄而甜蜜的缝隙，他想象身下的人会因为这种快感而失去理智地哭泣，他想象那些淫水随着他的动作越来越多，甚至满溢而出打湿了一小片床单。

Cristiano的两个吻突然出现在他的脑海，他的一切想象突然变得活色生香且带上了Cristiano Ronaldo的名字。

Dybala把脸埋在枕头里，放空思绪地射了出来。

有一种理论认为高潮后是人最接近上帝的时候。这当然是胡说八道，不过性高潮的的确确会让人在近乎缺氧的状况下神思飞逸，有时竟会看到、或说回忆起自己角落里蒙尘的回忆。

Dybala在恍惚中想起了自己在十一岁时上的一节性安全教育课。

懒洋洋的阳光晒在桌子上，他趴着，玩桌上的两支秃头铅笔。其他的孩子，有个女生在和她的朋友叽叽咕咕地聊天，有个男孩在椅子上大幅度地摇晃，椅子嘎吱嘎吱地响——他们都没有分化，没有第二性别。

老师站在讲台上，对着课本宣讲——

“我们要注意性安全教育，因为你们体内的第二套性器官虽然不成熟，但始终存在——我们上节课说过了，孩子们，我们要在分化之后才会彻底失去它们中的两个。

但是呢，这个世界上有很多坏人，有的时候，我们会受到伤害。

性别是上帝为我们挑选的礼物，要到合适的时候才能让我们高高兴兴地拆开。所以我们不能让坏人偷走我们的礼物，这是对上帝的亵渎。

在很多案例中都有这样的故事。我们性别的分化是信息素的分化，产生信息素的三个器官在正式分化前都处在健康但未被激活的状态，有些人，有些坏人会在犯罪过程中刻意强行打开生殖腔的腔口，激化生殖腔的发育，强行使得别人发生分化。对未分化者进行这种行为是违法的，但是由于有时人在性爱中存在情绪失控的可能性，所以具体到量刑上还是始终无法……”

老师的声音越来越迷糊。

Dybala身边传来哭声。

他回过头去，一个穿着碎花裙的金棕色长发的女孩，满脸雀斑，平时总是羞羞怯怯地不敢和人说话。她把脸埋在臂弯里，绝望地哭泣。

那像幼猫垂死的呻吟。  
——————————————————————  
男人的阴茎在他的体内来回抽插，他像个性爱娃娃一样任人摆弄。

Cris声音沙哑，他近乎是无力地迎接着男人的侵犯。

男人突然抬起他的腿弯，把他的双腿压在胸口。Cris长长地绝望地呻吟了一下，他柔韧性不错，但还是觉得尾椎隐隐作痛，而男人很快就这个姿势插了进来，几乎顶得他想吐。

“这个姿势能看见你的小穴和脸。”男人压抑不住语气中病态的兴奋，“让我更知道自己肏的是谁——伟大的伯纳乌国王Cristiano Ronaldo。”

Cris懒得理他。他已经决定要让这个男人为他所做的一切后悔。

“当我知道你会分化成alpha，我真是心如刀割。”男人低下脸衔住他一边的乳头，用力咬了一口，Cris尖叫了半声，感觉那儿已经出血，“你这么漂亮和淫荡，我知道你会是个好婊子，你会怀着强奸犯的孩子温顺地在更衣室给你的队友轮流口交，你会是我的芙丽妮——这真是上帝的错误，所以我要、我要纠正这个错误，Cris。”

在那个瞬间的Cris还没有明白这句话的意思。  
——————————————————————  
Dybala猛地从床上翻起来，他一把抓过自己的手机拨通那个熟悉的号码。

“操，”Cris烦躁而困倦的声音很快出现在那头，“无论你是谁，现在是凌晨三点，你——”

“Cris，”Dybala声音发抖，“Cris，你是——你是不是——”

那头忽然变得寂静无声。

Dybala无法说出下面的话。

Cris没有出声。

年轻人终于，终于压低声线，像是吐出心血一样祈求。

“我想见你，”他说，“我想见你，Cris，我想见你。”

在沉默中，Dybala几乎以为他会挂断电话，Cris会轻蔑地冷笑一声，拒绝他，因为他是如此的年轻和稚嫩，因为他的感情滚烫而不知所去何处。

但Cris没有。

“……你知道我住在哪，”他回答，“来吧，来见我。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
这个晚上下了一场薄薄的、忧郁的雾，把车前灯的灯光氤氲成一张照片的毛边，于是渲染出一片濛濛的光海。

Dybala握着方向盘，在黑夜中行驶。

他知道他应该一路向前，他知道自己应该在哪个路口转弯，他知道自己该怎么走下车佯装自然地走上台阶叩门，如同叩响谁的心扉。

他知道Cristiano在等他。

黑夜被车灯刺破，然后又翻涌而上。在无边的黑暗构成的深色海洋中，他是唯一接受神启的摩西。

“我想见他。”他想，“这就是全部——这已经足够。”

他的车在公路上驰骋，如一头孤独的猎豹。

他的车停在Cris的院子里。

他的心脏——这可悲的血泵在他的胸口不断搏动，他的血液在他的血管里渐渐生长，让他灵魂瘙痒。Dybala走下车时双腿打抖，他望向那扇门，他的头脑，他的心，他的全部都在战栗。他从没想象过这个——他从没料到过Cristiano的到来，他从没料到过自己的动心，他从没料到过那些肮脏的过往是怎样阻塞了通往Cris心中的道路，他从没料到他被允许、他被接纳——他不过庸人，而命运女神拨弄丝线，把他带到这里，带到他的春梦、他的全部的痴心妄想和全部的热忱、他的全部全部的吻面前。

Dybala要去敲他的门。

他迈出了第一步。

奇迹般的，他不再发抖，他的双腿稳健，就像飞奔在球场的风中——他是潘帕斯的雄鹰，他的心跳越来越响，他是雄鹰——飞向他的巢。

Dybala叩门。

“你让我来见你，”他说，“我来了。”

Cristiano Ronaldo打开门。

Paulo Dybala上前一步，他年轻的双手捧住那张英俊的脸，他炽热的、等待着的、无所畏惧的双唇印上年长者的冰凉的唇。他吻他。他吻Cristiano Ronaldo。

摩西以杖击磐石，磐石上便涌出清泉。

他们在Cris的家门口，在夜雾中，在黑暗中忘乎所以地接吻。

这就是全部，这已经足够，这就是一切的理由。

他们拥抱着跌跌撞撞地从门口到卧室，Dybala急切的舔吻着Cris的喉结和锁骨，Cris紧紧闭着双眼，一手扯着他的头发，躺在床上。

Dybala突然停下动作。

“不应该这样，”他说，“我想要的不仅如此。”

“我只能给你这些。”Cris的声音像一根绷紧的弦——他从没有像今夜这么——这么——痛苦而真实。“别再——”

“我要的不是这些！”Dybala大声说，他俯下身吻Cris的眉眼，“看看我，看看我，Cris。如果你不想要你就不会这么对我说——你说你知道我住在哪，来见我，这就是我来的原因：为了你。”

Cris沉默着。

“这太残忍了，”他的声线发抖，“难道我不够真诚，难道我不够炽热，难道我不足以让你看着我？Cris！看着我——”

Cris颤抖的睫毛终于张开，他的眼睛，那双金铁相夹、冷若冰霜的明珠。

他一字一句地说：“我很好。”

Dybala说：“全是谎言。”他已经眼含热泪，“全他妈是假话。你想让我知道是不是？你骗自己你不在乎，你告诉自己我是Cristiano所以我坚不可摧，但你也会疼痛，所以你想让我知道你的所有，你的一切，你希望我来这里，你希望我在你身边。”

他的眼泪流下脸颊。他握着Cris的手：“我来了，为了你。”他说，“Cris，我是为了你。”

“我从来没有因为过去而痛苦，”Cris几乎是从喉咙里挤出的声音，他看上去像不能呼吸了，“我可以和人接吻、做爱，我从来——”

“都是由你主动，”Dybala说，“你不应该这样。伤口永远存在，如果你要它愈合，你要先承认它的存在，而不是隔着一层红布反复戳刺它，直到它溃烂流血而你像个战士一样视若无睹冲锋陷阵告诉所有人你很好。操，你不能被人亲吻，不能让人操控——我只不过是吻了你你就像要过呼吸：只能是你吻我！”他语无伦次，“这就是症结所在！你只是在那些小心翼翼的避开过去的阴影的性爱中催眠自己，看，我没问题，我很好——我不想要你给我这些！操，Cris，操，我不想要这些！”

“那么，”Cris像浮在梦中呓语，“你究竟想要什么呢？”

Dybala看着他，居高临下。

他的泪水从那双如火如冰的蓝眼睛里涌出，滴落在Cris的面颊上。

“我想要你愈合。”他说，“我想要你高兴。”

Cris痛苦地长长地呻吟了一声，他绝望地在床单上向后仰头，像被泪水灼伤。他突然翻身坐起，他反手脱掉自己的上衣，他睁开眼睛，Dybala听见他的声音，那些含混的、从心里流出来的破碎的语句。

“操，操，操——你他妈赢了，”Cris说，“拿走吧！你想要的所有东西，操，我属于你了。”

Dybala跪坐在他身边，他的手指拂过Cris的手臂，抬起他的手，他慢慢地让自己的掌纹与Cris的重合。

“我在爱抚你。”他说，“我也属于你了，Cris。”

他没有再说一句话，他们用吻代替一切言语。

他的手指掠过Cris的腹，他的舌流连在Cris的锁骨。他握住Cris的阴茎。

Cristiano双手合十抵在额头，他没有反抗，温顺得如同羔羊。

Dybala的手指沾着泪水和唾液扩张，他追逐着Cris慢慢灼热的唇，用自己的唇舌去碾磨无意识张开的唇瓣，他们的呼吸纠缠在一块儿，他们的腿也是，他们的汗水、眼泪、爱意和灵魂。

Dybala的阴茎顶着Cris的腿根。Cris轻声祈祷。

他们在一次缓慢的插入中重叠。

Cristiano像垂死的飞鸟一样抬起脸，他死死闭着眼，Dybala吻他的耳垂，他的阴茎在他的身体里轻缓地进出。他要这一切，也要这一切都是Cristiano所要。

Cris的身体慢慢地变得柔软、投入以及多情。

他们几乎要融化在一起。

Dybala没有信息素，他也闻不到Cris的信息素，一辈子也闻不到，但他知道这世上不会有别人——男人、女人、alpha、beta、omega——比他更贴近Cristiano，这伤痕累累的斗兽，这永不屈服的战士，这血肉之躯的伟大英雄。他们做爱，性交，上床，交欢，随便怎么说，他们忘记一切，那些痛苦，那些创伤——只要紧贴彼此，如同紧贴午夜幽梦，如同紧贴美妙仙境。

Dybala的阴茎顶过那里，Cris崩溃地呻吟起来，他几乎感到地狱重临，但Dybala在第一时间贴着他的耳朵告诉他：

“看着我，Cris，”他如吐心头热血，“我爱你。”

他的身体为他彻底敞开。

Dybala的阴茎刺入那个萎缩的生育器官，那伤口，那神秘的下地狱的入口，那美妙仙境的窄门，那蜜壶，那道红隙，la vermeillette fente。

窗外雾浓。

END


End file.
